dark_imperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryam Baratheon
'''Ryam Baratheon '''is the second son and only true child of both King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, nephew to Jaime, Tyrion, and Gerold Lannister, and the half-brother of Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, and Daemion Greyjoy. Raised as the second-in-line to the Iron Throne on the world of King's Landing, Ryam is now a loyal and undyingly faithful servant of his younger half-brother Daemion, whom he first encountered during his travels into the Unknown Regions. Due to Euron's dabbling in forbidden blood magic at the time of Ryam's conception, it made the pirate warlord as much Ryam's father as Robert himself. Appearance and Character Unlike the rest of his siblings, save for Daemion, Ryam is very tall, exceeding Joffrey by a couple of inches since the age of eight. He has thick, black hair like his father. Broad shouldered and muscled, he is described as Robert in his youth, looking every bit a Baratheon. He has one dark blue right eye, and one left eye that "often changes between Baratheon blue and Lannister green" depending on what he wears. He displays "a good amount of intelligence" and has a "natural talent for warfare and fighting". His notable differences to his siblings have compared to the late children of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, where his daughter, Princess Rhaenys had Martell amber eyes and brown hair and his son, Prince Aegon had Targaryen sliver hair and violet eyes. Maester Pycelle and others have commented that the nature of climate had been an attribute to his more unique features as despite both he and his older brother being born in the same year, Joffrey was born in the early part of the year while it was still summer, while Ryam was born at the beginning of winter, which is why he is "dark and strong" compared to Joffrey's "golden and fair" features. After the Battle of the Blackwater, Ryam gained two scars across his right eye, which developed into Haemolacria, causing him to cry tears of blood in moments of extreme stress. His left arm also suffered a spontaneous reaction with grafted the Valyrian steel he was wearing into his skin, which causes sever amounts of pain, resulting in him regularly taking painkillers to numb it. After his successful campaign to Recapture the Stormworlds for the crown, Ryam displays an unusual amount of arrogance, as shown when he recklessly confronted his brother in the public eye and even managed to shoot down all of his attempts to have him arrested for treason using his wits. He also gained a scar above his left eye from an assassination attempt while sieging Storm's End. He receives a stab wound in the back between his shoulders during the mutiny in the Narrow Sea, and became thinner as a result of his capture on Myr. A greyscale plague left his left scar noticeably cracked, but the infection caused his left eye to be stained green permanently, and the sclera to turn inhumanly black. His personality also changed again, becoming a hardened commander by demonstrating a combination of youthful rashness and seasoned planning, which he utilizes against various sellsword companies in the Disputed Lands. Since embracing his brother's self-serving hedonistic ideology, Ryam is now an irredeemably ruthless and cunning monster in human form, as he is now totally sadistic and uncaring about anyone or anything else and is now completely devoted to the expansion of the Terran Empire. Like his brother, Ryam is a womanizer and uncaring misogynist who sees women as nothing more than toys to be used then cast aside, even his own wives and relatives are not safe from such opinions. Category:Imperials